


Honeysuckle and Pine

by HalfwayToHell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, First Time, J2, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayToHell/pseuds/HalfwayToHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows about the silent agreement between the human race and the ABO's. It is this reason alone that young Jared finds himself taken aback and puzzled--and a bit angered--that a man by the name of Jensen would show up to his and Sandy's engagement party, staking his claim to Jared. As far as Jared was concerned, he was human, but that seems not the case when he catches a whiff of Jensen's Alpha scent. Which then sends what he thought he knew and his life, spiraling out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeysuckle and Pine

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt I received from my Tumblr account.
> 
> Prompt: Alpha top Jensen/Omega bottom Jared. Could you do a clueless Omega Jared? He has no idea of ABO's or their lifestyles, he's heard of them but doesn’t care or pay mind.
> 
> I do accept prompts via my Tumblr account: http://hes-my-brother.tumblr.com/  
> I accept Wincest/J2/Swesson prompts; any and all kinks are accepted.
> 
>  
> 
> Playlist:  
> Brand New- Handcuffs  
> FFH- Undone  
> The Civil Wars- Poison and Wine  
> The Exies- Ugly

_ Jared couldn’t breathe. _

 

_ The room had grown hot and thick with all the silence around him. The tension in the air could be cut with the metaphorical knife. Heat crept up his neck, causing his cheeks to grow hot--from anger or embarrassment--or perhaps both--he was not quite sure.  _

 

_ On top of the heat, a chill had slowly trickled down from the top of his spine down, chilling each of the disks in his back and he began to wonder how he could be hot and cold all at the same time.  _

 

_ The odd combination caused gooseflesh to rise on the skin beneath his clothes, the hair on the back of his neck rising. The room around him started to spin. Colors and shapes all blended together. Faces and bodies distorted. It was like he was staring through a kaleidoscope and it was making him sick. _

 

_ The only thing--person--who was not spinning or distorting, was the man a few feet from him. His pine green eyes had not left his own hazel stare. The surety in his eyes at what he had just said left Jared’s stomach to churn and knot.  _

 

_ Jared was not certain of anything at that point, but what he was sure of, was that he needed to get out of there.   _

 

Before he suffocated. 

 

_ “Jared? What’s wrong?” Sandy asked beside him, her perfectly groomed eyebrows pulling into a v and she did not hide the concern in her voice for him. _

 

_ “I’m fine,” whispered Jared, his response falling from his lips in a wisp of air. “I--I just need some air.” _

 

_ Jared turned quickly out of Sandy’s grasp. He pushed through the crowd of people as he made his way toward the back door of the event center. When he reached it, he burst through the doors and a gust of cold air hit him as he stumbled toward the balcony railing. He gripped at the railing, his knuckles white and Jared was gasping for air, trying to calm the nerves that twisted and writhed beneath his skin.  _

 

_ “You’re fine,” Jared told himself out loud, loosening the tie around his neck for fear of it strangling him. “You’re fine.” _

 

_ As he clung to the cold metal railing, Jared stared down at the unsuspecting crowd of people that bustled beneath him. It was, at least, a one-hundred-foot drop from where he stood to the pavement below.  _

 

_ Staring at the people who were so unaware of the events that had just taken place, Jared found himself jealous of them. He wished he could be as clueless as they are. _

 

_ Jared smelled the strange musky scent before he felt the hand on his shoulder, the fingers lightly squeezing. He jerked out of the green-eyed man’s gentle touch. The corner of Jared’s mouth turned up into a grimace of disgust.  _

 

_ “ _ Don’t, _ ” He snarled and he took a few steps back away from the other man. “Don’t touch me.” _

 

_ The man silently stared at him with his mossy green eyes. There was a flicker of something in them but the emotion had passed by too fast for Jared to fully register what it was.  _

 

_ “Easy, sweetheart,” The man--who Jared suddenly remembered introducing himself as Jensen--said, his tone soft. He put his hands up, showing his palms. “I’m not gonna to harm you.” _

 

_ The way in which he was speaking to him reminded Jared of someone trying to soothe a frightened animal, which he refused to believe as himself, but as Jensen slowly moved toward him, the fluidness in his approach matching that of a predator, Jared felt like cornered prey.  _

 

_ His heart beat in his throat and his muscles trembled beneath his flesh as Jensen moved closer and closer until he was only a few centimeters away. His legs were frozen in place as Jensen leaned in, his lips brushing against Jared’s ear. He caught the strong musky scent again and it caused his head to reel and his knees to shake. _

 

_ “I would never hurt you, Jared,” Jensen breathed, his voice low and throaty. “You’re my Omega.” _

_ Jensen leaned back far enough for Jared to catch his gaze. He felt Jensen slip something into the pocket of his slacks--something square like a folded up piece of paper--before the man smiled at him. _

 

_ “I’m sure I’ll be hearing from you real soon.” The sureness in the way that Jensen had said it caused Jared to give him a mild look of curiosity, but he did not let it linger long.  _

Three days had passed since Jensen had claimed Jared as his mate--his Omega. Jared didn’t want to believe it--he still refused to believe that it was even remotely possible that he could be an ABO--but there was a part of him that believed that it could be true. 

 

After all. Jared couldn’t explain the strange occurrences that took place after that night. The night sweats, the uncontrollable shaking and the pain that seemed to have sunk so far down into his body that it felt like it was in his bones now. Not to mention the seemingly random erections he kept having. 

 

Now Jared was staring up at the Alpha above him, meeting the mossy green abyss of his irises. He squirmed slightly under Jensen’s scrutinizing gaze as the other man inspected him. Jared was not certain of this--hell, he wasn’t certain of anything anymore--but Jensen had said that he could make the unbelievable pain go away and that was good enough for him. However, now Jared felt like he was in over his head. 

 

“I’ve never done this before,” Jared admitted, his voice breathy as Jensen nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck, lightly brushing his lips underneath Jared’s jaw line. 

 

“I know,” replied Jensen as his lips traveled farther down Jared’s neck. “I can smell that this is your first time being in heat. Which is odd, given your age and all.” Jensen paused to flick his eyes up at Jared for a brief moment. “Must be a really late bloomer.”

 

Jared swallowed nervously. He tried to relax, but all his muscles were pulled tight like a strained rubber band, threatening to snap. He could hear the blood as it pounded against his eardrums like a wave crashing onto a rocky shore and his heart beat wildly in his chest cavity. Jared licked his bottom lip.

 

“What do I smell like?” Jared asked, suddenly interested.

 

“Mmm,” Jensen mused, flicking his tongue out against the nape of Jared’s throat, causing a shudder to pass through him. “Sweet--incredibly sweet. And flowery. Kind of like lavender or honeysuckle.” Jensen looked back up at Jared. “What do I smell like?”

 

Jared took in a deep breath, his nose filled with the scent. “At first I thought it was a musty smell but that’s not it at all. It’s more earthy. Like the smell of wet dirt and pine and sa--” Jared arched his back and whimpered when he felt Jensen’s warm tongue suddenly against his oversensitive nipple. “ _ Saltwater _ .” 

 

He could feel Jensen’s mouth turn up into a smile against his chest as his lips, teeth, and tongue continued to blaze a hot trail down his chest and his stomach, pausing at the line of flesh just above his jeans. Jared’s breath hitched, a hiccup of air catching in his throat as Jensen easily undid the belt buckle and button on his jeans with little effort. Jensen--being able to feel Jared trembling--crawled back up the Omega’s body until he caught Jared’s lips, his mouth soft and gentle against him, trying to soothe the nerves that were quaking beneath his skin. 

 

“I’ll be gentle,” Jensen’s breath wisped against Jared’s visibly quivering mouth. “I promise. I would never intentionally hurt my Omega. Just relax.”

 

Jared took in a deep breath to help quell his nerves and gave a wordless nod as means of understanding. Jensen placed a kiss to the spot between Jared’s eyes before he crawled back down his body. He effortlessly slid both Jared’s jeans and boxers from his body, discarding the clothing on the floor beside the bed. 

 

When Jensen had removed his clothes, Jared’s own scent hit him hard and it made his legs lock up. The green of Jensen’s eyes darkened and his nostrils flared as he breathed in the Omega’s scent but as he had promised, he was gentle with Jared. 

 

Jensen kissed the top of one of Jared’s kneecaps. “Relax,” The Alpha whispered against Jared’s knee and he tried his best to untense his muscles in his legs, but his legs deemed quite stubborn.

 

“I can’t,” replied Jared, his voice pitching in slight panic. “I’ve never done this before and I’m nervous and--and you’re a  _ guy _ , for Christ’s sake and I--”

 

Jensen suddenly sank his teeth into the top of Jared’s knee cap, quickly silencing his nervous rant. It was not hard enough to break skin, but it was enough to make Jared quiet and direct all his attention on him.

 

“Would it be easier for you if you couldn’t see me?” inquired Jensen, placing a gentle kiss against the spot where he had bitten Jared--who nodded in response. “Then roll over.”

 

Jensen did not say it out loud, but he felt a slight twinge of disappointment that his Omega did not want to see him--but at the same time, he understood. This was a different and rather hostile territory that Jared had found himself in. No matter. Jensen figured that Jared would grow more comfortable with him; he just needed the time to break-in his new mate. 

 

The Omega did as he was told, rolling over so that his rear was up in the air but his face was pressed into the mattress, his fingers gripping at the sheets on either side of his head. He was trying to calm his breathing when Jared felt Jensen’s lips against the flesh of his ass, placing delicate kisses against his skin. 

 

Jared gripped tighter at the sheets as he felt Jensen spread his ass cheeks. A sound like a hiccup or a gasp came from Jared when he felt Jensen’s warm tongue flick out, brushing against his hole. The second time he felt the Alpha’s tongue against the rim, a fragile moan pulled from Jared’s lips and he bit his lower lip before another one could come from him.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Jensen said a moment later as if reading the Omega’s mind. “You can be as loud as you want. This is all about you.”

 

A delicate shade of pink touched Jared’s face, setting his cheeks on fire. He hid his face in the bed sheets, trying to drown out the obscene moans and whimpers that Jensen was able to effortlessly pull from him, but Jared couldn’t hide from it--regardless of how self-conscious or embarrassed he felt.

 

Every flick of the Alpha’s tongue against his hole, every caress or kneading of Jensen’s palms against his ass cheeks and every time he spoke gently to him, Jared felt himself crawling slowly toward the edge of an orgasm--and he hadn’t had sex yet. 

 

When Jensen slipped a finger inside of him, Jared gasped and his muscles instantly tightened around the finger. Although he was plenty slick from being in heat, his body was not accustomed to having anything in his hole.

 

“Relax,” Jensen instructed as he slowly slid his finger further into the velvety warmth of the Omega’s body. 

 

Jared took in a deep breath to try and calm himself until he felt the fingertip brush against the sensitive ball of nerves, causing his breath to catch and a choking moan came out instead of air. As Jensen gradually worked him up to three fingers, the Alpha tried his best to be gentle as possible with the Omega, which was made apparent in the way he was patiently working Jared open all while being sure to brush his fingers against the other’s prostate, eliciting delicious moans from him.    

 

When he knew that his mate was ready, Jensen slowly pulled his fingers out, causing Jared to whine low in his throat. He removed his own clothes, stripping down naked before he returned to his Omega again. Jensen placed gentle kisses against the dimples in Jared’s lower back while he stroked his own cock, the tip leaking precum. 

 

As Jensen slowly slid himself into the tight, velvet heat of his mate, he gripped tightly but not painfully onto the Omega’s hips, who let out a high pitched whine beneath him. A soft groan came from the Alpha as he buried himself all the way into his mate and he waited patiently for the other to become used to him before he slowly started to roll his hips, trying his best to be gentle--like he promised. 

 

“ _ Oh, God, _ ” Jared whimpered, arching his back and his hands twisted in the sheets. 

 

Jensen leaned forward, draping his body on top of the Omega beneath him and peppered soft kisses on the flesh stretched out over Jared’s left shoulder blade. The Alpha brushed some of the chestnut colored strands out of Jared’s face so he could see his mate’s reaction as the head of his cock prodded the Omega’s prostate. 

 

_ “Fuck,” _ Jared whined and he pushed himself up onto his hands so that each time Jensen thrusted, he would hit his prostate.  _ “Faster.” _

 

Jensen did as his Omega asked, his hips snapping forward at a faster pace. He could feel the base of his cock slowly swelling and he knew he would knot with his mate soon--within the next few minutes if he had to guess. 

 

Litanies of moans and cries came from Jared. When he came, he tossed his head back, his mouth falling open as he cried out his Alpha’s name. 

 

“I got you, baby,” He murmured against the shell of Jared’s ear. “I got you.”

 

Jensen helped his Omega ride out his orgasm for as long as he was able to, but the feeling of Jared’s muscles tightening around him caused the base of his cock to swell fully--knotting with his mate. Jensen bit down on Jared’s shoulder as he came, the muscles in his thighs shaking. 

 

“Feel better?” Jensen asked his mate, lightly kissing the side of Jared’s neck.

 

“Y-yeah,” panted Jared as he collapsed onto the bed. 

 

He heard the Alpha chuckle and he moved to lay beside him, rolling Jared over so that his back--which was sticky with sweat--pressed against Jensen’s chest. Jensen glided his fingers up and down Jared’s side, caressing his ribs leisurely as they both waited out the knot. 

 

Physically Jared felt much better, but as he laid there beside Jensen, he did not know what he was supposed to say to Sandy. They were engaged after all and Jared knew that circumstances had changed. Knotting with Jensen--he felt--sealed the silent agreement between an Omega and his Alpha, as if by mating with Jensen, he had accepted him as  _ his _ Alpha. 

  
All Jared knew for sure was this: there was no escaping who he was meant to be nor who he was meant to be with, especially when he was currently knotted with that person.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Art of Drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710909) by [HalfwayToHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayToHell/pseuds/HalfwayToHell), [werewolfsprey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsprey/pseuds/werewolfsprey)




End file.
